dark origin
by muzzyanimefan
Summary: set right after the ending of tokko, the villain Taishi has unleashed a giant pit leading to the gates of hell , which is now threating to destroy the world. read as the characters of Tokko, Devil may cry, Hellsing , Rosario vampire, Hell girl and Elfen lied go against the cenobites from Hellraiser in this epic crossover , sorry bad at summary's.


as Sakura lies in bed at the hospital ranmaru Shindo makes his plege.

Ranmaru;Sakura i will avenge you

Saya stands on the outside of the room in the hall worried about her brother

Saya,"oh ranmaru"

a few feet away are Kureha Suzuka and Ryoko Ibuki standing by the window

Kureha,"do you think its over"

Ibuki, "not by a long shot no dobt about that"

the few minutes of peace are interrupetd by a huge earthquake that shook the entire hospital

saya runs to ranmaru

Saya, "an earth quick"

ranmaru begins to start felling tramatizing flashes of the Machida massacore start replaying in his head

Ranmaru, "not again"

That second Sakuras eyes flash open Saya runs over to the bed

Saya, "ranmaru sakuras aw!"

saya looks over to her brother and sees him on his knees in the middle room cluching his arm

Ranmaru, "whats going why on does it hurt for some reason"

ranmaru then pulls his jacket sleve up to see that his entire arm has turned purple and his tatoo is glowing

at that moment ibuki and kureha enter the room, seeing ranmarus arm ibuki admedietly rushs to investigate

Ranmaru, "stay back everyone ahhhhhhhhhhh"

the tatto begins to glow even brighter as a purple mist leak out of it

saya, "ibuki, kureha whats happing"

kureha, "i wish i could tell you"

the mist begins to surround ranmaru as his screams of pain get even louder the mist then begins to rise up over him

ranmaru then falls face first to the fall unconcious, the mist begins to take shape

Ibuki, "is that a..."

kureha, "yes its a phantom"

the phantom begins to suvey the room when the phantom stops at saya kureha readys her weapon

Kureha, "saya look out!"

but its to late the phantoms rushes right at her,saya scared to death closes her eyes as the phantom pashes right threw her

saya then falls to the floor also unconcious

the phantom stands beside Sakuras bed and makes eye contact, Sakura mouth begins to open as the phantom turns to mist and then begins

to swril itself into her moth,kureha rush the phantom and tries to slice it only for her wepen to pass right threw phantom

then looks at kureha and smiles before it dissapears into sakuras body. Sakuras eyes close shut

Kureha; Sakura, ibuki

Ibuki, "we need a docter here now!"

then a dark aura ingoulfed ranmaru

Ranmaru, "what is this place were am i"

ranmaru looks around only to get the feeling that something is behind him he looks back fast only to see a figure

standing a few feet away

ranmaru, " who are you"

the black fiure then begins to take shape ranmaru is shocked to see a famliar face

Ranmaru," Sakura?, whats going on?"

Sakura stares at him for a few seconds before answering

Sakura" you should have killed me"

Ranamru" what are you talking about"

as he begins to step forwrd he steps into a puddle, he looks down only to see the horrfying scene below

Ranmaru"blood, Sakura hows blood is this"

sakura saids nothing as the dark floor begins to fade away as the shape of human bodies lay there mutlilated

ranmaru looks up to sakura

Ranmaru" who did this?"

as he looks at her hes sees that her wepen is drawn and is dripping with blood

Ranmaru" you coundt have sakura"

her image begins to fade as the room begins to spin

Ranmaru" Sakuraaaaaaaa"

ranmaru then rises up only to find imslef in a bed

Ranmaru" hospital bed?"

he falls back down and looks at the celling

Ranmaru he looks to his left to see saya in the bed right next to his, ranmaru shocked jumps right up and runs to his sister

Ranamru" Saya are you alright?"

he begins to shake her

Ranmaru" hey you alright saya?"

sayas eyes begins to open

saya"hey big brother"

she says in a drowzy voice

saya" i had the stanges dream"

before she could continue the docter and nurse walk threw the door

docter"oh so your finally awake mr. shindo you seem to be doing alot better youve been out for a few hours."

ranamru grabs the dockters coat

Ranmaru"weres ms ibuki and kureha, what happed to us?!"

docter"calm down mr Shindo ms ibuki said she would be backe to check on you she just had to check on the situation."

Ranmaru" what situtaion?"

docter"oh right you dont know a earthquake caused quite alot of damage when it happend you two must have fell and bumed your

heads, but when we took a look everything was fine your quite lucky mister shindo."

ranmaru begins to look frantectly around the room until he sees the remote he rushs over and garbs it and turns on the

tv he seaches until he finds the news

reporter"yes your heard it here foolks the earthquake that happend just a few hours ago has a caused massive ditch to appear

right in the middle of the city the pit appears to be bottomless however we havent been getting any details on the story

the police have set up road blocks around the area so far no one has been able to go in and or out how ever we are hearing reports

of gun shots and screaming coming from the other side of the road blocks it feels like there is a war going on down there

ranmarus body begins to shake as

Ranamrua" what is going on?


End file.
